Road To Greatness
by Daraku Hewkii
Summary: "Its your time Daraku.. Rain.. Kenji, make Oji-San proud". "Daraku .. you once told me every beginning is a new beginning, it sounds simple like an obvious thing.. but now I understand... I know this is my beginning!".
1. Setting out

**Ive had this story idea in my head for awhile now. Im finally getting it out though. Hope you all enjoy and Review with constructive ****criticism, positive reviews and negatives. Thanks for your time!**

* * *

"It's finally come, today is the day that I leave… for the grand line."

Daraku Hewkii sat on his bed looking out of a window with a dull face but the excitement was still very evident in his eyes. A small grin spread across his face as he rolled out of his bed, his 5'10 frame stretching out and yawning, he looked out the window again down at the bay towards a huge steel enforced ship.

"Good to see rain is finished, took long enough" he jumped over his bed to open the window beforce shouting "Oi Rain, is she ready to set sail or do we have to wait another six months" he taunted the man with a shit eating grin. The man in question darted his eyes to the window and shot a quick middle finger at Daraku, "We can set sail in a couple hours, get your shit packed up and eat something, Taichou" responded Rain with a slight grin. In return Daraku Shot a one handed salute towards his first hand man.

Daraku stood at 5'10 and 152 pounds, his built was very solid and ripped. His skin was light brown with a face that would make most girls heart skip a beat. His eyes were hazel with a very lazy shape and look to them, like he was high. His face is shaped with with a sharp jaw line. His forehead was slightly large but matched his face perfectly. His cheek bones were high and slightly wide. His eyebrows are thin and low, they give off an mysterious look. His nose is slightly long but not huge. Almost shaped like a bird beak, his lips are slightly thick and brown with a medium sized mouth. His arms are lanky and long, the fingers were long and skinny with medium sized hands. His neck is slightly long and thick showing power and brute strength, a tattoo graced the inside of his forearm, it read "PRODIGY" it was surrounded by red smoke and leaking across his forearm. His hair was braided in two jet black pig tails.

He walked over to a chair and grabbed a pair of black cargo shorts that stopped right below his knees and an army fatigue bucket hat with the strings hanging down towards his chest, he sat down on his bed and slipped on a pair of black sneakers and white sneakers with three stripes on the side. Walking over to the closet he grabbed jean vest with the words prodigy on the back in army fatigue letters.

Daraku slowly walked towards his window before looking back and examining his room .. "I'll miss everything about this place… I trained here, blood, sweat, tears, Yuri, Aaron and so many more lost here.." a small heartfelt smile spread across his face "Thank you.." he finished, with a firm fist across his heart. He smiled one last time before opening the window and jumping out, landing on the ground effortlessly. Looking over the bay with excitement in his eyes and gazed around the island soaking in as much as possible of his home before having to leave.

The island was beautiful to say the least, full of lush jungle and bright sun. Flowing rivers went throughout the whole island, huge trees gave plenty of shade for the jungle terrain island, because of the terrain and sun beams that hit the island the indigenous people have darker skin.

"Daraku get down here already, I've been standing here with my thumb up my ass for 5 minutes while you soak shit in" yelled Rain impatiently flexing his jaw with anger.

Blinking out of his daze Daraku slowly gazed down Rain "It amazes me how it's been what" Daraku stopped as if he was wrecking his brain in thought "12-13 years, and your still the most impatient person I know.. it's sad" finished Daraku jumping down beside Rain and placing his hand on his shoulder and giving a closed eye smile "Be patient, Rain" smiled Daraku giving Rain an unnerving feeling "Tch, shut up I gave you plenty of time" Rain defended smacking off his hand playfully with a little tick mark on his temple.

Daraku laughed "You've done an amazing job with this ship rain, its perfect" complimented Daraku walking around the ship inspecting it.

"Shit, I gave it my all, nobody is sinking this shit, whether it be on the Grand Line, The North Blue or any of the other four Seas" Spoke Rain with tremendous amounts of pride.

"Hope so, but ya never know. The Blue's shouldn't be a problem but the Grand Line.. that's something different it took Aaron.. and Yuri" said Daraku, obvious sadness radiating off of him "Don't you ever forget that" hissed Daraku, getting a sad but stiff nod from Rain. A cold silence washed over the two while they reminisced on the past.

"Well fuck it, I gotta go get Kenji the-" Daraku began before getting cut off.

"What the Fuck!, We're bringing the kid?" yelled Rain snapping out of his sadness, "Come on Daraku!, what are you thinking" continued Rain yelling.

"Woah calm down, we need him" softly said Daraku, grinning over at Rain.

Rains jaw dropped to the ground in a cartoon like fashion. Rain stands at 6'2 and 169 pounds, his body is lean and athletic with no sign of body fat, just muscle similar to Daraku. His neck is thick, suggesting brute strength and power, his face is square with an extremely sharp jaw line. High and strong cheek bones, rugged looking but still attractive in the least. A strong chin showed a sense of determination. His eyes were slanted with light green irises', they were cold and piercing with low eye brows. His nose made him look snobbish and cocky with the way it was turned up. A small mouth with a thick set of lips and two bottom lip piercings on each corner of his mouth. His hair is black and shortly cut. He stands straight up showing immense pride. He always holds his head extremely high showing pride. A black tribal tattoo goes from his entire neck and down his right arm, his hands have joker faces tattooed on them, both of them were red with the tongues sticking out. His skin is caramel, he wears red athletic sneakers with white lines on the sides. A white tank top with black jean shorts and high red socks. A pair of black gloves with gold chips stood out on the knuckles were connected to the belt loop on his waist.

Picking up his jaw with his hand and getting his composure back Rain points a shaky finger at Daraku "You lie! What do we need him for?" questioned Rain angrily.

Taking time to think Daraku looks at rain blandly "Well hes a great spy, good with money, great navigator, he has fighting skills and I he's loyal" Finished Daraku blandly before a smile etched across his face.

Rain Stood in place finger still shaking with a dejected look on his face.. a look of defeat "Tch, fuck you" responded Rain walking off towards the city.

"I knew you would understand" laughed Daraku before jogging to catch up too Rain.

The two walked side by side down a busy street into the city. The city was live and booming with commerce. Fruit Stands, clowns, vegetable stands and everything in between. Plenty of bars marked the streets. Pirate hangouts, bounty hunter hangouts, even the marines had a hangout. "You know Daraku I have always found it strange how well the marines and pirates get along, to be honest it makes me fucking sense" said Rain getting an understanding nod from Daraku, "I mean how in your right mind can you call yourself a pirate or marine and ignore the existence or tolerate the existence of the scum on the other side" he hissed continuing on his rant. "I understand completely Rain, me and you feel the same exact way on this topic. It's funny thought, the old man always kept a kosher attitude and relationship with the Marines no matter how much the despised them" Daraku said getting a nod from Rain "But then again we both know Oji-san is the strongest bastard there is so there was never any type of fight in the Marines to get back at him" Replied Rain before blowing a kiss at a petite girl buying fruit. Daraku simply nodded before stopping in front of a bar.

The bars name read "Rob's Liquor & Pies". "He should be in here like usual" said Daraku pushing open the door. "Oi Rob! Give me a round and pack up so pies" Yelled Rain getting a laugh and a hearty greeting from the man. Rob was tall easily three feet taller than rain and was packed with muscle, a bald head and a Frenchman stache. All the men in the bar laughed in a drunk daze while greeting the pair.

"Today is the day right?" questioned Rob, pouring whiskey out of a barrel into a giant mug for Rain. Looking over at Daraku he continued "The kid is in the back, take care of him" he finished his dark bright head gleaming. "Of course" bowed Daraku before walking to the back of the bar and through the swinging doors.

"So you guys are really setting out" Rob said seriously.

"Yeah, it's about that time" responded Rain sitting across from the man and sipping on his whiskey.

"Following in Oji-San's footsteps?" questioned Rob with a smirk.

"..Something like that.." Rain responded looking rob in his eyes.

"Hopefully you guys can catch him on the Grand Line.. last I heard he was waiting on an island for something" said Rob pouring more Whiskey into Rains glasss.

"Tch, gotta love him" replied Rain looking up at the ceiling as if he was in thought.

(With Daraku)

The room was quiet and filled with smoke from cigars and cigarettes. Daraku walked through giving handshakes to pretty much everybody insight until he made it to Kenji's gambling table. "Oi Daraku! How are things going?" laughed Kenji grandly.

Kenji stood at about 5-6 and 125 pounds. A skinny muscle defined his body. His skin a light brown with hair that fell to the middle of his back. He has sharp eyes with brown irises' and a jagged scar over his right eye. He wore a white skin tight shirt with the words "Who's Better" on the front and a pair of jean shorts. He wore black boots. Both ears were pierced with giant blood red rubies in them. His his teeth were sharp and his canine's were comparable to a vampire. They hung out his mouth slightly. A tattoo that simply read "Y.A" graced the side of his neck. His right hand and arm was wrapped in hand wraps.

"Yo" replied Daraku with a small salute, "Are you ready to leave" he followed up quickly.

Kenji looked at him while in the middle of a game of blackjack "Ive been ready for months for fucks sake, let's go" he yelled excitedly grabbing his earnings off the table and boisterously stormed past Daraku. Daraku quickly followed behind.

"Oi! That's are Beli" yelled one of the rough looking men at Kenji's table. Instantly all the men quickly yelled of Kenji taking there beli. By the time they got too the door they three were long gone.

(With Daraku & Kenji)

Going back through the doors to the front of the bar Daraku heard the men explode with anger. Looking over at Kenji "What did you do" questioned Daraku with a tink mark on his temple.

Kenji looked up at him "Do you actually fucking think I won this shit? I suck as at gambling" laughed Kenji getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where the fuck are you going" questioned Rain finishing his whiskey.

"In about three seconds an angry mob of pirates will bust out of that door and I don't wanna be around for it" Said Kenji, and just too his word the men ran through after he finished that sentence. Daraku and Rain quickly followed Kenji out the door and back towards the bay.

"Stop right there you damn heathens" yelled Rob with a cutlass in hand. One of the pirates stepped forward "B-But Rob-san he took everything" he yelled furiously. Rob's gaze was unmoving as he stared them down. The pirates grunted before storming back towards the back of the bar. Rob turned around and looked at the door with a shit eating grin "Be safe you damn idiots" whispered Rob to himself with a shake of the head.

Daraku, Rain and Kenji sat atop the ship. Daraku looked at Kenji "How much did you get at least" questioned Daraku . The three of them sat in a circle chatting amongst themselves "About five million Beli" replied Kenji, looking up at Draku. The three went quiet while Daraku mauled over there options, Kenji on the other hand was busy sneaking his hand over to Rains pies while Rain was staring him down like a Hawk "Don't. Fucking. Think. About. It" Rain softly echoed flexing his hand, sweating Kenji gave him a slight grin before backing his hand away "Psh, whatever" he quietly said shooting his stare back to Daraku who was now standing up and pacing the deck.

"What's the problem" Kenji asked still intently paying attention to Daraku.

Daraku stopped pacing and looked over at Kenji "Well, I don't know the route to the Grand Line, we might have to go through the East Blue" he said indifferently. Kenji looked at him like he was crazy "Have you never seen a map?" questioned Kenji, he looked over to Rain "Could you get me a map, Rain" Kenji asked getting a nod from Rain. After about two minutes Rain walked back onto the deck with the map in hand handing it to Kenji, giving a nod Kenji opened the map and opened it on the deck, Daraku and Rain sat down beside him as he began to explain the map "Were here in the North Blue" he began pointing at the map slowly moving his index finger over he pointed at the Red Line "This is the Red Line it blocks off us from the four seas and the Grand Line, now I already know the both of you are going to question why we don't just go through this" he said sliding his finger down to the words "Calm Belt" he began again "The reason why we don't go through this is because if you don't have the correct compass or your ship isn't padded on the bottom with a certain material it's impossible, we would be eaten alive or better yet just get lost on this belt for the rest of our lives" he finished waiting for a response, Rain raised his hand like a child in day care "What would eat us" he asked curiously getting a quick and sharp response from Kenji "Sea Kings" he said. Rain simply nodded and began to pay attention again. Sliding his finger up back to where the words said "Reverse Mountain" Daraku looked at it hard and long "That's our way there isn't it" he questioned with force, "Ding, ding, ding bingo" yelled Kenji with excitement "We've gotta get through the reverse mountain, its hostile but with this ship it won't be a problem at all" he smiled at Rain who in turn gave a prideful smile "Well lets go then" Rain yelled happily.

All three of them stood up quickly, putting a fist into the air prompting Kenji and Rain to join in, "Today is the beginning … it's the beginning of a new beginning.. all of the training we have done to this point, it all lumps together into this very moment, this very journey, all of our dreams, hopes, aspirations they all can become an reality now, we WILL make this sea ours, this is about freedom, the riches, the fame, the love for freedom and adventure.. this is our time to step out of the shadow of the ones that came before us and make a name for ourselves, to hear our names along with the names of the greatest pirates to ever walk this planet, the greatest pirates to ever dominate these seas… it's our time" Daraku finished with a deep bass in his voice. Kenji and Rain looked at their Captain with Pride and Admiration.

"I will follow you to the end of these seas and in death, Taichou" Rain said with a serious demeanor and gleam in his eye.

"The same can be said for me Taichou, I'm in this for the long haul, I'll navigate these seas till death for you Daraku" Smiled Kenji looking At Daraku Seriously.

"That's it then.. let's go" yelled Daraku towards the heavens.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. Gave it my all. I most likely will be accepting one or two for the crew maybe more don't really know yet. The strawhats will be in this story along with all the others characters. Its not one of those 50 years or whatever in the future stories.**


	2. Enter: Rouku

**Took a while , was very busy with school and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.. but i do own my characters and my cousin owns his.. so yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**-Daraku and Crew-**

The sun beamed down onto the deck of the ship where Daraku and company sat in a small circle with a large map between the middle of them. "We're headed here, Daraku." Kenchi pointed out an island on the map that read 'Reverse Town'. "This is the last stop till Reverse Mountain, as you can probably tell by the name alone. This is also our last chance to restock before we get to the Grand Line." finished Kenchi looking up at his two crew mates to see if they were actually paying attention.

Daraku looked back down at the map, "I'm guessing there's some type of Marine base at this island, if it's the one way for pirates to travel into the Grand Line." looking up at Kenchi for approval on his hypothesis.

Kenchi shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I, honestly, have no fucking idea. It does make sense for there to be one there, though."

Rain looked at them both before speaking up, "Does it really even matter though?" he asked with a mouth full of sandwich. "It depends.. if Oji-san came through here recently, they would be in the process of moving more Marines here for back up, Oji-San wouldn't get his hands dirty with something like this. He would send out a commander to kill off the entire base. With that happening I can guarantee the Marines would send in two, maybe even three, captain level guys to watch this area, that's scenario one..." Daraku finished, getting nods from his two crew members.

"Your point is?" Questioned Rain, not fully understanding where Daraku was going with this.

"What this means is, that we could run into up to three captain level marines at this base. It also means, we better hope for scenario two." Finished Daraku, with a lazy look etched across his face. Putting his hands behind his head, he fell back onto the deck looking up into the sun. Rain and Kenchi looked at each other than over towards Daraku.

"So what is scenario two?" Questioned Kenchi, noticing how calm the sea had been since they set sail three days ago.

"Scenario two is simple, hope that Oji-san hasn't reached the Grand Line yet. This is highly unlikely. I'd rather not run into a couple of Captains.. especially at the place where we need to restock and shit, none of us have a bounty or anything yet, like I planned... we have dodged fights and Marines so far, I want to keep it that way until we reach the Grand Line, and from what I hear its more lawless than the blues, so we can let loose when we get there." Grinned Daraku at his last words, Rain and Kenchi grinned too.

Silence washed over the crew, as all three of them got back to doing their duties. Kenchi making sure everything was on task and they were heading in the correct direction, Rain sitting in the crow's nest looking out for any impending danger or hostiles. Daraku lay on the deck reading a book, _'__**Pressure and vital points of the human body**__... how refreshing_.' he thought to himself while reading about the spine and how important it is to the functionality of the human nervous system.

"Oi Daraku." yelled Rain getting his captains attention.

"Yo?" Daraku yelled back while flipping the page to his book.

"How many other crews do you think set sail today, or this past week?" Asked Rain, still looking out at the sea. Daraku looked up from his book in awe at the thought.

"A ton I'd guess.. the crazy thing to think is how many of them could we possibly meet at reverse mountain or the grand line..." He trailed off leaving Rain in deep thought.

"Hmm.. I wonder?" Throught Rain. A thud was heard, from and object hitting the deck, a split second later, Rain held the object in his hand.

"What is that Rain" Asked Daraku, standing up and walking over to his first mate.

Unwrapping the plastic slowly, he spoke up. "Just a newspaper.." he began before a stack of papers fell from inside the newspaper, Daraku picked them up and looked them over.

"And Bounties..." He grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Looks like there are some new crews..!" Laughed Rain, after skimming though the papers main article that pictured a teenage boy with a big smile and a straw hat.

**-Enter Rouku-**

"I told you, T.J. ojisan, I've had enough of it here!" screamed Rouku from inside a small barbecue restaurant, throwing pots and pans as he stormed out of the kitchen. He was making his way out of the stinky little food place when he suddenly stopped right in the middle of the restaurant. All the customers eating in were staring at him trying to figure out the cause of the sudden uproar. Rouku climbed up on the nearest table, took off his black apron he was wearing, undid his belt, and dropped his pants exposing his parts. "FUCK you people! FUCK this restaurant! FUCK this job," Rouku shouted at the top of his lungs, thrusting his pelvis between each word, "And FUCK YOU, T.J. OJISAN!" He finished, pulling up his pants and redoing his belt. He jumped off the table landing right in front of his former boss, beaming at the old man a long time before snatching his apron form the table and exiting the restaurant. The people were stunned and his ex-boss was enraged, his face was crimson. The old man didn't have anything to say to the people, all he could do was raise his hands apologize to his customers for the incident and assured them that it would never happen again. They all went back to eating.

Rouku, still angry, a fist clenched hard around his apron, was walking through the crowded market place, on the street the restaurant was located. It was alive with people and business owners, littered with fruit, fish, meat, bread, and produce stands. There were people socializing, business owners shouting special deals, sales, and offers. Rouku was in his own head, looking at the ground, scowling. "Stupid ol' man. Where does he get off anyways? Thinking I'm nothing more than an eternal ass slave…" He said under his breath. Suddenly, he was brought back down to earth by a high pitched voice screaming his name.

"Rouku-kun! Rouku-kun, wait!" The voice said getting louder. It was coming from behind him in the direction of the restaurant. It was Aoi. A short girl, about 5' ½", about 106 lbs., with dark, shoulder-length, strawberry-blond hair. Deep forest green eyes, golden, cashew toned skin. She was wearing pink short shorts, and a yellow tinted long-sleeve shirt –the sleeves were too long and covered her hands–, with an orange tank top over it that had frills at the bottom of it that made it look like a skirt, black flip-flops with pink straps.

"Rou-kun…" She was out of breath, hunched over and rested her hands on her knees, as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

This made her even smaller, practically dwarfed next to Rouku. He stood at 5'11", 134 lbs., very lean. Black hair, cut to form a sort of fin shape on the left side. Brown skin, and grey eyes that turned bright orange when they caught the light just right. He was wearing blue jeans that were rolled up at the bottom to fit, because they were a bit too long, with black hi-top converse, short-sleeve t-shirt with a black collar and sleeves. He had a bracelet Aoi made him made of various burgundy, black, and tan beads in a pattern, and a shark tooth necklace Aoi's sister made him. The Strap was made from black suede, the tooth was held on by a sturdy silver wire wrapped neatly around the cartilage at the top of the tooth and middle of the suede strap.

"Rou-kun," Aoi said finally, as she stood up straight, "I went to T.J.'s restaurant, to see you. He said you got fired?"

"Fired? Fired!?" He yelled. "That foolish old man wishes he fired me! I embarrassed the shit out of him and all his little toy soldiers, then quit! That's the real story." He finished, and proceeded to walk out of the market place and toward the beach. He just wanted to go home and escape. Free himself from his troubles.

"Rou-kun?" Aoi said, walking alongside him.

"Stop calling me that. The name's Rouku." Commanded Rouku. He was annoyed that she called him that, but also used to it because she had called him that ever since he met her and her older sister five years ago.

He was fifteen then, eight years older than Aoi, but the same age as her older sister, Mika. Mika Even had the same birthday as him. The sisters were eternally grateful after they were found and given a place to stay on the day they met, washed ashore on the island with no memory of where they came from or who they were, other than their names and a few skills they seemed to use quite often before they lost their memories. Rouku treated Aoi like a sister. Mika was a special case, though, she fell madly in love with Rouku and told him they were meant to be together and she was his girlfriend from that day on, until they got married. To show their appreciation for him and his father, they made Rouku a bracelet and necklace the day after they were found and they helped his father out with his cooking and business. The four of them have been really close ever since, even if Rouku still isn't ready to have a girlfriend, much less get married.

"I don't know how to stop, Rou-kun," She said with a big smile on her face, "I'm excited, because today is the day!" She threw her hands in the air in glee. "Yay Day!"

"That's right, Aoi, 'yay day'. Quitting my job was all part of the plan. Bit of an unexpected turn out though..." Rouku was scratching his head and looking at the ground thinking about what happened. After a quick, thought, he decided to forget about it and focus on the task at hand. Today was the day he had been waiting months for, ten months to be exact, ten months this very day, but that day had finally arrived. It had taken longer than expected, but that's only because he had very little help from his female partners, it was mainly him and his good friend, Brodi. The girls would contribute in lots of other ways once they were gone.

"This is going to be SO fun!" Aoi said with glee, bouncing as she walked. "We embark on an epic adventure to the Grand Line! Mysterious waters! Frightful ventures! Hooray!"

"So how's the ship, Aoi? I hope you have everything packed? And where is Brodi? Has your sister got all the things she needs? Are did you and your sister finish those maps? Is there enough food for me to cook? I told you I want to set sail right away, right?!" He was speaking fast and frantically. He had his hand up toward the sky and his fingers were kicking wildly.

"Rou-kun... Rou-kun's nervous!" She sped up to get in front of him, she was pointing at him obnoxiously. She was always overly bubbly and air-headed. "Nervous Rou-kun!" She sang, as she danced around Rouku.

"Dammit, Aoi! Cut it out!" He grumbled through his teeth, as they arrived, standing in front of his house on the beach. There was a massive dock not far away that sported a good sized ship docked onto it. He looked at the ship lovingly. "It's called anticipation. There is a fine line between that and nervousness."

"Belleza del Mar! Belleza del Mar! Sea Beauty! She's a beauty!" Aoi sang, extending her arms to the sky in celebration.

"Oh, you brought Rouku back!? I wasn't expecting you back so early. She was just supposed to tell you we were ready to set sail as soon as you return." Spoke a voice coming from the doorway of Rouku's house. They hadn't even noticed Mika standing there. She looked just like her sister aside from being taller, 5'6", 118 lbs., having lighter eyes, and longer hair. She wore pink converse, black leggings with an off white skirt, a loose fit long-sleeve white and grey shirt that sported their ships jolly roger on it, and a nice silver watch on her right wrist.

"How did you get in my house? You live down the street now, right?" Rouku questioned.

"Oh, that," Remarked Aoi flicking her hand like she was swatting at a fly, "She's good at picking locks!" She said with a smile. "Guess what, big sister Mika! Rouku got fired!"

"I quit! I told you that!" Rouku shouted.

"'_I fired dat foo!'_," Aoi said, her voice getting as deep and scruffy as she could make it trying to mock T.J.'s voice. "You got fired." She giggled afterward, at her impression.

"T.J. is a liar and a slave pusher!" Rouku hissed.

"Liar liar, pants on fire! Liar liar, you got fired!" Aoi sang dancing about pointing and laughing at an annoyed Rouku.

"Lil' sis', Brodi has decided to unpack all your things into our cabin." Mika told her, mainly to get rid of her because she saw Rouku was fed up.

"I'll kill him dead! He knows I don't like my things touched!" Shouted Aoi, stomping her foot on the ground.

"He says it's because you'd rather leave all your things on the dock instead of loading them yourself, so he was going to do the entire process for you since you want to be lazy." Her big sister said with her hands on her hips. "Look! There he goes now." She pointed in the direction of the dock. Aoi looked over and saw Brodi lifting one of her pink suit cases.

"BRODI! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She made a mad dash for the dock. Brodi's jaw flew open as he squealed a bit; he dropped everything and ran up the ramp to seek safety on the ship. "DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME! YOU CAN'T HIDE! I CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR!" She yelled. She was something to be fear when she was mad.

Despite Brodi being significantly bigger than the twelve-year-old girl, he came in at 6'2" and 224 lbs., she scared him. He was a muscular and really built for his age, nineteen, he had brown fo-hawked hair, bluish green eyes like the sea, full facial hair, though it was short. He wore a tight black t-shirt, and faded blue jeans with patches in them from wear and tear, a silver chain attached to a belt loop wrapped around and into his back pocket, and light brown boots.

"She's probably the scariest girl I've ever met, well besides you, Mika." Said Rouku, he turned to face her and was caught by surprise realizing that she was right in his face. He stumbled backward and fell. She leaped on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"That mean ol' T.J. harass my boyfriend again?" She said affectionately rubbing her cheek against his.

"Mika I told you, we're not dating! I don't want to be tied down just yet." He was trying to pull away, but was unsuccessful. "You're smothering me!" He said, gasping for air.

"Too bad. Because if any other girl comes on to you, just know," She squeezed him tighter to get her message across, "I'll. Kill.. Her... DEAD!" squeezing him as tight as she could as she finished, forcing all the air from Rouku's lungs.

"You two love birds wanna set sail now or after you honeymoon?" Shouted Brodi, battered and bruised, waving them down at the dock.

"Yeah, honeymoon!" Aoi echoed, standing on the ship's deck. She was giggling to herself she had found Brodi's Joke amusing. Mika stood up and helped Rouku to his feet and help his hand. Rouku looked at her hand and instead of fighting with her smiled they set off toward the dock and onto the ship. Rouku set his eyes toward the setting sun, as he said.

"Alright, crew, from this moment on, since I am now captain of this vessel, call me Rouku taichou." Blurted Rouku with a puffy chest.

"C'mon, man. How melodramatic can you get?" Groaned Brodi.

"Dammit, Brodi, just raise the anchor and set sail…" Replied Rouku, with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. Mika started working the ropes to the sails, Brodi raised the anchor then took the wheel of the ship, Aoi climbed up posting herself in the birds nest as the sails finally dropped. Belleza del Mar drifted slowly, but surely out into blue sea.

**-Daraku and Crew-**

"Monkey D. Luffy.." read Rain aloud with Daraku to his right side. Daraku snatched the paper out of rains hands, getting a glare from Rain, a grin spread across Daraku's face "Rain, I know you remember this guy from the East Blue.. when we talked to Oji-san over the Den Den mushi he left us all those years ago he said 'Watch out for Luffy, he beat an important broker of mine by the name of Arlong in the east Blue, get some revenge while you're at it' I know you remember that Rain" finished Daraku.

Kenchi walked out from the kitchen of the ship to see what all the fuss was about, stopping beside the two of them looking down at the papers in Daraku's hands "Ahh bounty papers… hey that's the Staw Hat guy the old man was talking about, when do we kill him" asked Kenchi nonchalantly. Daraku and Rain looked over at Kenchi before Daraku gave him an answer "I don't think will be killing him, I might be able to use him for some things, especially with a crew like this but if I don't see any use in him.. I'll definitely let you erase him" said Daraku flipping through the rest of the paper. Kenchi nodded his head furiously before walking to the other side of the deck where his Wakizashi laid, sitting down beside the sword he unsheathed it before looking over the blade "We refuse to let you down Daraku, isn't that right Kuro Kage" he whispered to himself.. the blade itself turned a deep dark black… a black that sucked the life out of you by just looking at it.

Looking over at Daraku, "Meet me up top.. we have to talk" said Rain quickly before effortlessly jumping up into the crow's nest with Daraku right behind him.

"So what do you need" questioned Daraku with a small smile.

Looking over him Rain began "If the plan doesn't work with Luffy.. whatever that plan is, I know you have something in mind are you seriously going to let him fight Luffy" asked Rain.

Shaking his head with a grin Daraku replied "Of course, do I expect him to win" Daraku paused before finishing his statement "That's the real question, Kenchi is strong with loads of potential.. but I admit I don't think he will even touch Luffy, not with Roronoa Zoro being there.. that's the fight I really want to see, Luffy is all yours, Rain" finished Daraku looking Rain dead in the eye, grin still etched across his face.

Thinking about all the things that Daraku just ran by him "So I'm guessing you don't want to get your hands dirty" stated Rain with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Shaking his head no "That's not the case at all, I'll take care of the guy in the black suit, penis nose and the girl" said Daraku his voice raising a tad bit.

"Why the hell don't you fight Luffy, it should be captain vs. captain and strongest vs. strongest" yelled Rain angrily. "No no no, I have to see what you guys are really capable of, think about it and it's a great measuring stick for you especial. If help is needed ill step in" laughed Daraku before executing an acrobatic double backflip out of the crow's nest, landing smoothly "Plus I don't like getting my hands dirty" laughed Daraku hysterically "Truhahaha" rang out over the deck.

**-Rouku and Crew-**

Rouku, inside the ships kitchen, had just finished making a meal for him and his crew. He was now repeatedly banging on one of the pots he had used to prepare the meal and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Come get this good food, guys! Eat to your hearts content!" cooking had always put him in a good mood. He was, after all, very good at it. Every job he had ever had was in a kitchen somewhere back home on Cycle Island. He had been cooking since he was very young. His father was a chef and had taught him everything he knew before he passed away about a year ago. As for his mother, his father had mentioned she passed giving birth to him. That never seemed to upset his father, though, he was a strong willed man and a big dreamer too. He had told Rouku that one day when Aoi was old enough they would explore the world and share their delicious confections with the world as the most famous traveling kitchen. Though Rouku had a slightly different aspiration, to be pirate king. Even though it wasn't what his dad wanted for his son at the time, Rouku's determination soon swayed his father into accepting such a dangerous dream. So his father passed down every bit of knowledge about cooking he had know, in hopes that at least his son would not starve while working towards his dream. His father once said _'Not like my food; the knowledge I feed you, son, will never go stale - to feed you for a lifetime...'_. He never understood that as a kid, but now it was a no-brain-er. Now that Rouku was older and had a few more life experiences, he no longer wanted to be pirate king. He had a more realistic dream now; to serve the perfect dish to the pirate king. He figured he had more skill for that anyways. He was thinking that's the way his father might have wanted it, either that or something similar. He hadn't cooked his perfect dish yet, but he knew he wasn't far. Before his father passed he gave Rouku his lucky black robe with big red letters on the front that said 'lucky robe', and told Rouku he never failed at cooking one meal while wearing that robe, so it could serve his son just as well as long as he cooked with it. Rouku never cooks without it to this day.

Also, it helped that he was a very fast learner. He was very well known back home for having an uncanny ability for getting things right the first time. He could mimic peoples movements and actions just by watching them, and his memory was borderline photographic. He did forget things, but very rarely. So when he found out that the mysterious girls his father sheltered were very adept in most hand to hand combat skills he picked up on that quickly. He also learned some weapons training that only Mika had knowledge of, for whatever reason. Weapons scared Aoi anyways she didn't even like it when they trained with them, so they eventually had to do so in secret, when Aoi wasn't around. He wanted to learn everything he could to help protect the ones he cared about. Especially the girls.

"Great I'm starving!" Shouted Brodi, responding to the dinner call. "Steering this bad girl can really take a lot out of a guy..." He said letting out a sigh afterward.

"Well get used to it," Mika replied pointing a finger at Brodi, "because none of us are going to do it." She said as she and Brodi made their way inside the ship and towards the kitchen.

"Say, HUH?! You and your sister don't do nothing else!" Growled an aggravated Brodi.

"What?! Nonsense, we handle the sails! Aoi is lowering them as we speak. Not to mention drawing maps to compensate for your poor sense of direction! Besides, it's bad luck for women to steer a ship." Mika sneered and crossed her arms.

"It's bad luck for women to be on a ship period." Mocked Brodi, receiving a swift kick in the stomach from Mika as they arrived at the kitchen. "Bad day..." He wheezed, doubling over.

"Serves you right." Mika said, sitting at the table and throwing her nose in the air.

"Food for Aoi~!" Sang Aoi, as she sprang from nowhere, leaping off Brodi's back, skipping into the kitchen as she giggled to herself. She stopped just before the table and stood straight as a board. "The sails are down! The ship has halted, Rou-Taichou!" Aoi reported, giving her captain a firm solute.

"Ehm.. very good, Aoi." Rouku replied clearing his throat, and looking mildly confused. It was the most serious anyone had ever seen her. "I could stand to hear that a little more! 'Rouku taichou', man, that has a nice ring!" Smiled Rouku puffing out his chest, but it didn't last. As soon as Aoi saw the meal spread out on the table she was normal again.

"Boards head!" Aoi gasped. She sat down quickly and was bouncing in her seat.

"Wait for it." Mika whispered to her sister with a scheming look in her eyes. Aoi nodded.

"Specialty of the house!" Rouku announced with pride, waving a hand over the meal and taking small a bow. Rouku noticed Brodi was still laying face first over by the entrance way. He walked over to Brodi, helping him to his feet.

"C'mon, pal, lots of good food will pop that dent in your stomach right out." Rouku said. He walked his friend over to the only table and sat him down on the opposite side from the girls. Rouku sat next to him still wearing his lucky black apron with big red letters. Brodi leaned over to Rouku and shielded his mouth from the girls.

"Man, I would kill to know where they get their strength from." Brodi whispered. Looking at Rouku he noticed he looked sick. A look you would get if you saw a ghost or were starting into the eyes of a shenigami. Brodi looked to where Rouku was looking, across the table at the girls. Brodi's face went pale. Mika and Aoi were beaming at the boys. They scrunched their faces in such a way that seemed to make their eyes glow red, making them look like twin death gods. Aoi smiling all creepy-like and Mika wearing the worst sneer a person could ever see.

"Juicy secrets big sis'!" Aoi hissed.

"I see that, lil' sister. So juicy that we can't be in on it.." Mika said demonically.

"OH! Can we eat now big sister?" Aoi grumbled as her grin expanded.

"Wait for it.." Mika hissed silently, seeming to become more demonic at that moment.

"Eat? I hope she means the boars head...!" Peeped a frightened Brodi. His hairs now standing on end. Rouku remained silent for fear of what they might do next. They really were frightening, and this was just them joking around, having a laugh, yet always mysterious. Not to mention never keeping secrets for or from anyone, not even among themselves. They could never help but to say whatever was on their minds. They were always like that, since the day he met them. He started to think about that day he found them on shore in front of his house five years ago.

He was only 15, he was sent out fishing for yellow tail to help his father prepare a new dish he was trying. While taking his gear out to the fishing boat, he noticed two dark silhouettes under the dock, he approached and peered under. There were two girls, pruned, and soaked to the marrow, wearing tattered clothes, clinging desperately to piece of driftwood. He immediately dropped his gear and pulled the girls out from under the dock, one after the other, to check if they were still breathing. Rouku knew they had to be sisters, because they looked almost exactly alike. The younger girl, about seven years old, was unconscious, yet shivering, but her older sister, about his age, was pale and motionless.

Without thinking he began doing CPR, he had learned from watching a lifeguard rescue a woman at a local pool. Rouku started breathing air through her blue lips, and pushing down on her chest while counting to ten, he repeated the process about eight times. He stopped, fearing it was too late. He suddenly noticed the younger sister was watching, as she lay flat on her back, obviously unable to move from fatigue. He watched tears slowly stream down the side of her face, as she lay helpless, unable to do anything but watch her sister die. Rouku looked at the ashen faced, dead girl lying in front of him. Her eyes were open, and glossy. Tears started to well up in his own eyes. In a last desperate attempt for her survival, Rouku took the deepest breath he could muster and breathed it into her lungs. Despite the fact he knew it was supposed to be a specific controlled amount of air, but again he was desperate.

"One!" Rouku counted, as he pumped her chest with each number. "Two! Three! Damn, stupid girl! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO BREATHE!" He was shouting in her face, on the verge of crying. Suddenly water was coughed and sputtered into Rouku's face. His eyes went wide as he half laughed, half sighed of relief. The seven year old girl started bawling her eyes out. Happy to see her sister was alive, but was still unable to move. "Father! FATHER COME QUICK! Help me!" Plead Rouku, he was smiling now, running toward the house to get help from his father. Rouku was telling his father what had happened as they covered the girls with blankets and carried them into the house to get them warm. They were first given some of Rouku's clothes to wear, the girls were then sat down on the living room sofa, side by side. They were given a large blanket they shared for warmth.

"Rouku, make these girls some hot soup, I get 'em some warm water n' a couple buckets for their feet." Said his father. He showed up a few moment later with two large, wooden buckets he carried in each hand. He place the two buckets just in front of the girls, a few moments later, Rouku stepped into the living room with fresh soup, and gave the bowls to each of the the girls. "Now girls," His father started, "It's real important you don't let the soup get too coo' before you finish 'em off." he finished looking very serious. The girls looked at him questionably.

"The two of you were showing signs of hypothermia. It's important we heat up you core temperature as soon as we can, because now that you're bodies are starting to circulate your blood, cooled down by the ocean. If your blood lowers your core temperature too much, you have a high possibility of heat attack." Rouku rambled. Mika and Aoi then practically swallowed their soup in one gulp. Rouku winced at the site of them drinking the piping hot soup like it was water, then his expression changed to surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you two.." He apologized.

"Man, oh, man! These girls are tough as nails!" His father remarked. "We gonna get along just right. I can tell. As i said before, that's my son, Rouku, I'm his father Samuel. Call me Sam." His father politely greeted.

"I'm Mika and that's my little sister sister A-" She was abruptly interrupted by her eager little sister.

"Aoi!" She said loudly, then noticed her hyphens and caught herself. "My name is Aoi..." She said lowering her voice.

"Well would ya look at that! Chipper as a bird, fresh back back from the hands of death!" Samuel laughed. Aoi's personality was comforting to see after what they had just went through. "Nice to meet you, nice to meet you both. I'm glad you are starting to feel better already."

"Well you're son, Rouku, makes good soup." Mika complimented, looking at Rouku the entire time.

"Really good! Thank you." Aoi said happily.

"That he does, deary," He looked at Mika, then at the apple of her eye; his son. "that he does.." Samuel finished as he raised his eyebrow, knowing all too well what that look she had in her eyes meant.

"Thank you, very much. My father taught me well." Rouku responded modestly

"So, tell me girls, where you come from? Where your parents at?" Samuel asked...

Rouku was yanked out of his nostalgic thoughts by a large jolt followed by a loud bang coming from outside the ship. The crew froze, all looking at one another in a silence, Brodi was the first to break it, "What the hell was that?" he said in a hushed tone. Another bang echoed though the ship and this time threw everyone out of their seats.

"OUCH!" Aoi screamed, landing hard on her bottom.

"Brodi." Rouku, glancing over Brodi for confirmation of what was happening, he received a serious look from Brodi followed by a firm nod.

"We're being docked." Brodi said in a very serious tone.

"Rouku, what should we do?" said Mika looking at Rouku awaiting further instruction.

"What else?" Rouku replied. "Engage the damn enemy, show these bastards who's ship they're on!" Rouku stated in a way that reassured everyone. "Let me go up first, though, I want you guys under cover until I give you the signal. That way I can see what we're up against."

"Got it." They all said in unison.

Rouku went down the hall and up the stairs leading to the deck, his crew followed close behind. Before he opened the doors he turned to his crew, "The signal is rejects, got it?" Rouku whispered to them.

"Understood." Mika whispered as the other two nodded.

Rouku opened the doors slightly and saw four men standing at the base of the mast, they we're huddled up, seeming to be devising a plan. They weren't facing the door he was behind so he slipped out as quietly as possible closing the door quickly behind him. When he was on the other side of the door he noticed eight other men standing port and starboard and two more men at the bow. Rouku smiled and said aloud "Man, that's a relief!". All the men turned to face him but maintained their positions. "Fourteen, starboard, port, and bow... Here I was afraid there might be at least twenty of you!" Rouku glanced starboard, where they had docked from, he saw no one else aboard. "Did all you fools get off you ship for 'lil ol' me?"

One of the men at the mast stepped closer but still kept his distance. His outfit had a little more flair than the rest of them. "Bould tawk for such a lounely, yung man." he spoke with a thick British accent.

"Are you the captain then?" Questioned Rouku stepping a little closer himself.

"KHYEK KHYEK KUUU! Yu fink ar captain would be sou hasty as to get his mits dirty frum vuh likes of yu?"

"So their is one more of you aboard your ship then?" Rouku poked and pryed.

"Tu more wot's it tu yu anyways? Yu're toast! How many of yu left down tha? Con't be mor van us ovuh wise you'd have taken us by now!" He shouted, getting louder. The rest of his mates started sneering and chuckling.

"Oh, bugger. You got me, mate." Rouku said mockingly, "We have way less crew than you, but that doesn't mean we're gonna end up the losers here." Rouku finished getting very serious as he started his next sentence. "So I'll tell you rejects once and ONLY once to get off my ship."

"Yor ship? Yu vuh captain ven, eh? So wot if we don't?"

Suddenly Mika leaped from the port side of the boat through windows in a room below where the men stood, Brodi did the same on starboard smashing through the plank they used to board the Belleza del Mar. Mika flipped gracefully in the air before landing on one of the four men's face standing port-side. His head cracked one of the planks as it hit the deck, knocking the man unconscious. Before the rest of them could react, she followed through with another kick to the nearest man's face hooking her leg backward forcing him overboard. Another man tried to grab her, but she quickly leaped into the air again, the man stumble foward, Mika landed on the back of his head cracking another plank with the man's head. The last man took out a knife and thrust it toward her, she side stepped it, grabbing the man's knife hand he threw a mighty elbow into his face with the other arm, the man's head flung back his nose spewing blood and a gold tooth going air born. Still holding the man armed hand, she twisted it hard popping a few bones, forcing the man to drop the weapon, she then position herself under his arm grabbing it with both hands she pulled forward and down hard breaking the mans arm and flipping him over her, his back hitting the deck hard. He was unable to move.

At the same time Mika started fighting Brodi was on starboard doing the same. Leaping over the railing he landed on the deck with a loud dull thud sound. His landing threw the other men off balance, one of the men fell towards Brodi. Brodi hit the man straight in the face with such force he was flipped upside down flew backwards skipped on his head and hit the mast ten feet behind him. Brodi grinned and let out a deep hearty laugh, "GREH-SHEEE SHEH SHEH SEH!". The other three men looked up at the hulking young man who was easily half a foot taller that they were. Two men were frozen in fear, the other try to run, but was grabbed by his collar and pulled back, Brodi punched him in the jaw, dislocating it and threw the man aside like a torn shirt. He waited a few seconds for the other men to make their move. After seeing they wouldn't, he frowned, making the two men even more frightened, but still too scared to move. "I'm dissatisfied with your courage." Brodi grumbled, then proceeded to club one of the men over the head with a heavy blow, he fell fast hitting the dock chin first. Brodi fixed his eyes on the other man, who had his eyes closed and was preparing for the worst. "You're cowardice makes me nauseous!" He grabbed the man by his head, tossed him into the air, reeled back a mighty fist and threw it into the man midsection sending him flailing over the bow and into the water below. Brodi and Mika finished off the men at either side the same time. "Disappointing." Brodi groaned.

After Mika and Brodi finished Aoi burst through the doors, "My turn!? HOORAY!" she squealed, taking off in a full sprint towards Brodi. He got down on one knee, cupped his hands and held them out in front of his body. Aoi stepped up and Brodi threw Aoi over towards the bow at the other two guys. They where too stunned at everything that just happened to try to make any moves. Aoi flipped once in the air her feet pointing towards one man she was about to land on. She landed on his head causing it to hit the deck and skid, she rode the man like a surfboard for a few feet before leaping off toward the other guy. "Play time! Whee!" she screeched latching onto the other guy wrapping her legs and arms around his body, squeezing him unmercifully. They both fell to the ground where she began viciously head butting him over and over until he lost consciousness. "Aw.. you're not fun anymore." Aoi said as she held him by his shoulders. He was as limp as a noodle.

The final man standing before Rouku was astounded at how quickly his crew was neutralized. He turned to face Rouku who quickly grabbed him by his throat. "Now, seeing as it's way too late to show mercy, I guess I'll demand to see your captain instead." Rouku said, his eyes flashing orange for a moment, sending a chill down the mans spine. Rouku shoved the man towards his ship, when they reached the starboard rails the man stopped, looking at the broken plank floating in the water below.

"How are we to-" The man started to speak trying to make an excuse.

"Brodi be a pal and help our hostage across to his ship. Then go help the girls, tie up the others." Commanded Rouku.

"Not a problem, boss." Agreed Brodi, taking the man by his collar with one hand and by the belt with the other hand. He swung him like a battering ram and heaved him over the gap. The man landed face first on his captains deck.

Rouku followed quickly behind, he effortlessly leaped over the gap, landing gracefully on the invaders ship. Grabbing the man by his coat he pulled the man up and shoved him forward. "Captains quarters. Now." Rouku demanded, beaming at the man. Rouku suddenly heard a voice.

"What's the meaning of this, Kartwrite?" said a man strolling out of the the ships captains quarters. His rotund, squat lackey was close at his heels, keeping silent.

"I-I'm sorry C-Captain Polik. They we're... I-I mean.. They caught us off guard... W-We were ambushed..." The man stuttered. "It's okay now though, right Captain Polik? He'll be sorry once he realizes who you are!"

"Will I? Let's have it then. Who are you Polik?" Rouku questioned.

"That's CAPTAIN Polik, young man." Said the Rogue Captain.

"To call you by your full title would imply that I actually respect you..." Rouku said frankly.

"Once you know who I am you might be keen to change your prospective, boy." Captain Polik said reaching into his back pocket.

Grabbing Kartwrite and using him as a shield Rouku said "Easy now, Polik. Your first mate here dies if you try anything. Oh, and I ain't your 'boy', Polik." Rouku warned putting Karwrite in a choke hold.

"G'on then. He's already dead to me. He has failed to do what I asked, so now, he's worthless. You'd be doin' me a favour." Captain Polik continued to pull out something from his pocket. It was a folded paper. Smirking, he unfolded the paper and held it out to Rouku.

"A wanted poster? 50,000 Beli? You call that a bounty? I dunno what you're smiling about. I've met sea scum with a bigger bounty... So what does that make.. you?" Rouku pondered. "Oh well, we'll take it, it's better than nothing after all." Rouku stated.

"Bounty hunters are you?" Captain Polik said looking a little distressed.

"Well it takes a lot of money to maintain a ship, ya know? I'll take whatever I can. In this case, you and your crew tried to raid the wrong ship." Rouku said confidently as he shoved the second mate at the feet of his captain.

"Yea? You and what army?" He laughed, closing his eyes and lifting his nose to the sky.

"Me and MY army. You're the last one to talk, seeing as I just took out your whole crew before they could blink." Rouku stated.

Looking back at Rouku, Captain Polik saw his crew standing behind him. They were all giving him a grim look. This made him angry. A couple kids took out his crew that took him years to build. Not only that, but they insulted his bounty. He wouldn't stand for it. So he pulled out a flintlock pistol and aimed it at Rouku, standing a mere five feet away.

"There's a reason I have a bounty, boy." Captain Polik grinned as he started to squeeze the trigger.

Suddenly, in one swift movement, before Captain Polik could fire, Rouku was in front of him. Rouku grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist, forcing his arm back so his pistol hand touched his shoulder on the same side. He put one leg behind Polik's leg and drove his forearm into his chest forcing him of balance, slamming him onto the deck, breaking multiple planks in the process. The wind was forced from Polik's lungs and along with it the fight in him. Rouku took the piston from Polik and threw it into the sea.

"I ain't your 'boy', Polik..." Rouku said, staring down at Polik like he was a bug in a cage. "Brodi, Mika, move his crew back to the boat leave them tied up. Aoi bring Polik aboard, then tie him to the mast." Directed Rouku.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Chanted Aoi. Dancing as she did as she was told.

When the men were loaded onto the other ship, before the Belleza del Mar set off, one of them regained consciousness. "W-Who are you p-people..?" He asked in a daze.

"We uh... we're.." Brodi started to reply but realized they didn't have a name.

"Rouku's crew." Finished Mika, hands on her hips and smiling.

"Rouku crew, Rouku. Rou's crew, Rou-crew!" Aoi said, not taking the time to pause.

"Aoi! It's always you that has to wordplay with my name!" Shouted Rouku.

"Rou-crew! Rou-crew, Rou-crew! TI HA HA!" Aoi giggled from up in her crows nest as Mika raised the sail and Belleza del Mar started to drift slowly away into the blue.

"We should probably head towards the closest island and ask where we could collect this bounty." Suggested Mika.

"Can we eat first, man? We never got a chance..." Brodi grumbled. And they sailed into the deep blue.

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow.. whatever floats your boat. This story is something me and my cousin work on together.. he writes his parts and I right mine. Hope you guys enjoyed and all that stuff.**


End file.
